Generally, airline or other vehicle seats include a seat pan (also referred to as a seat bottom) and a seat back, in which one or both are equipped with cushions made of foam having a fixed firmness and shape. In some cases, the cushion may be made with an inflatable cushion, but which is likewise not adjustable in shape and/or is not adjustable by the passenger. While these cushions may be suitable for the majority of passengers, the fixed design limits such cushions from being able to conform to the morphology of all passengers seated thereon.
Thus, to provide a more adjustable and comfortable experience for all passengers seated in such seats, it may be desirable to provide a vehicle seat design that allows the shape and/or firmness of the seat pan and/or seat back cushion to adjust to each passenger's particular morphology (i.e., weight and/or size).
For example, it may be desirable to provide vehicle seats with inflatable cushions of different shapes and/or with a pressure mapping sensor and control unit, which may be able to detect pressure peaks, control pressure distribution, and/or the overall size and shape of the passenger. Through the use of the pressure mapping sensor and control unit, the firmness and shape of the cushions may then be self-adjusting to the passenger's overall size and shape.
It may also be desirable to adapt the vehicle seat to utilize the pressure mapping sensor to determine when the seat should be reclined based on a passenger pressing against the seat back and to determine when the seat should be raised based on a passenger lifting away from the seat back.
Such a seat design may provide better comfort adjustment based on each particular passenger's morphology; include self-adjustability to simplify the seat design by minimizing the need for additional controls; achieve weight reduction through the use of inflatable cushions; and/or better sustain passengers in a sleeping position (lateral upper and lower), as well as being able to reach a flatter shape for sleeping.